Brŭchki Problemi
by Whitersmirk
Summary: Sai, aktor tampan yang sedang menanjak kareirnya dipusingkan dengan sejumlah perjodohan. Ia di paksa oleh sang kakek untuk menikah dan harus menemukan calon istrinya dalam waktu tiga hari. Jika tidak, maka warisannya yang akan diberikan dari sang kakek akan terancam. Dapatkah ia menemukan sang istri? Apakah cinta mereka berakhir pada ketulusan ataukah hanya berlatarkan uang semata?


**Disclaimer**

All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto.

 **WARNING!  
** OOC

* * *

Sai melayangkan senyumannya setelah memberi hormat khas dengan dua jari kanannya kepada salah satu kamera yang memotretnya. Ya, seorang aktor yang baru saja membintangi film internasional itu sukses membuat mata dunia terbuka lebar akan keberadaannya di dunia seni perfilman. Ia berhasil merbut beberapa penghargaan karena bakat beraktingnya. Aktor yang pernah bertokoh sebagai salah satu anggota f4 itu di beri julukan sebagai bintang perak Jepang karna aktingnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga lihai di dalam dunia seni melukis. Banyak lukisannya terjual dengan harga fantastik yang disubangkan untuk membantu korban-korban bencana alam juga anak-anak penderita kanker. Banyak dari pembeli lukisannya adalah kolektor lukisan dunia, bahkan salah satu kerabat dari kerajaan inggris pun sangat mengagumi karya lukisnya yang menawan. Salah satu aktor kebanggan masyarakat Jepang ini juga sempat menoreh prestasi yang mengharumkan negerinya dengan salah satu lukisannya "Heart of Heaven" dipajang di museum lukisan internasional. Keluarga Seijuro itu memang sangat di elu-elukan masyarakat Jepang, mulai dari kekayaannya, seni, akademik dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan sepupunya, Akashi juga sempat menoreh beberapa penghargaan atas aktingnya. Benar-benar luar biasa.

Pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu kini sedang di pusingkan oleh segelintir masalah, salah satunya tentang pasangan hidupnya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu sang kakek memanggilnya untuk berbicara tentang rencana perjodohannya dengan beberapa wanita yang mempunyai kelebihan dibidang seni, politik dan lain sebagainya. Namun ia menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan, diantaranya adalah bagian akademik yang sedang ia tekuni, ya ia sedang melanjutkan studi di negara-negara besar untuk memperdalam beberapa aliran lukisan dan membuat aliran lukisan yang baru, benar-benar kreatif bukan? Baru saja ia menyelesaikan studinya. Kemarin ia dipanggil kembali, berbicara dengan sang kakek. Kali ini permintaan sang kakek tak dapat ia tolak. Karena sang kakek mengancamnya dengan isu-isu yang mulai ia sebar luaskan di media massa yaitu tentang harta warisan sang kakek yang bernama Akaboshi. Sang kakek tak akan menurunkan harta warisannya jika ia tak menemukan pasangan hidup dalam tiga hari. Keputusanya tak dapat di ganggu gugat. Jika Sai adalah cucu yang sangat keras kepala maka sang kakek dapat menandingi keras kepala sang cucu, keduanya tak mau mengalah. Namun, dari semua masalah yang pernah Sai jalani baru kali ini lah ia merasakan frustasi akibat ulah sang kakek. Akaboshi benar-benar membuka lebar mulut wartawan dengan kekayaannya yang sangat melimpah ruah di negeri sakura. Mau tak mau ia harus secepatnya menemukan sang dambaan hati, belahan jiwa dan... ia terlalu pusing untuk secepat itu memacari rekan aktrisnya, teman sekolah ataupun sahabat lamanya. Ia benar-benar tidak siap.

Setelah pemotretan selesai Sai merebahkan tubuhnya, merenggangkan otot-ototnya pada sebuah sofa empuk di sebuah studio foto model pria. Temari, managernya beberapa kali menghela nafasnya, sulit untuknya kali ini. Bayangkan saja, dengan jadwal yang sepadat itu Sai harus mencari pendamping hidupnya mulai besok! Ini tak dapat di biarkan.

"Akan ku ambilkan kau air yang dingin." Dengan sigap Temari segera mengambilkan salah satu air mineral yang sudah disiapkan oleh kru disana, mungkin tak seberapa namun ini dapat mengurangi beban pikiran Sai, walaupun hanya 0,001%. Setelah menegak air mineral, Sai menatap Zamrud miliknya sebelum ia memejamkan matanya "Carikan aku wanita, siapa saja. Aku sangat lelah." Temari menngigit bibir bawahnya sembari mendecih kecil. Ini membuat kepalanya meledak, bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan seorang wanita yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup sang aktor tampan yang sangat di junjung oleh masyarakat Jepang?

Drrrt~  
Drrrt~

Telepon genggam milik Temari bergetar, "Ya? Sekarang juga? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Kankurou, aku baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan Sai! Ya, aku managernya dan kau harus tahu itu. Aku sibuk karena banyak sekali yang harus kami kerjakan. Oke, oke. Aku segera kesana, dan ingat ini terakhir kalinya kau membuat masalah karena ulah manekinmu itu." Ia segera berlarian kecil mencari Aijsai, ya orang yang sangat membantunya mengurusi urusan Sai dan dapat dibilang bawahan yang sangat ia percaya. "Ai, tolong kau beresi semua peralatan baik make up dan baju milik Sai, lalu tolong telepon Yamato untuk menjemputnya di lokasi. Aku ada urusan penting," ia berbisik "Kankurou bermasalah lagi, tolong ya adikku yang hebat." Ia mengacak-acak rambut Ai sebelum ia melangkah pergi. "Jangan lupa katakan pada Sai aku pamit!"

.

N

E

X

T

.

Temari lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Kakek menyebalkan itu membuat ulah lagi, lagi pula mengapa ia sangat memaksa Sai dan Akashi untuk mencari pasangan hidupnya? Masih terngiang ketika kakek tua itu mengatakan _'Sebagai kakek tertua, dan hanya kalian cucuku yang dapat ku percaya.'_ Ya... kakek tertua... argh! Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memijat keningnya. "Apa kau dapat mematikan lagu bodoh itu Kiba!" setelah mendengar sang majikan berseru seperti itu Kiba sontak mematikan lagu yang ia putar sedari tadi. Saat ini Temari sedang diperjalanan menuju Kyoto, sesudah membereskan masalah manekin bodoh kepunyaan saudara laki-lakinya itu. Tak sengaja Zamrud miliknya menangkap seseorang yang dapat membuatnya antusias kali ini. "Berhenti!" dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam mobil itu berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Temari menurunkan kaca mobilnya, seorang wanita berambut pirang mengunci pandangannya. Ia segera turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya. Gadis itu sempat terdiam menatap Temari yang tiba-tiba menangis terharu. "Kibaaaa! Kau harus menelepon Aijsai dan suruh ia mendatangkan Tenten juga Neji!"

.

N

E

X

T

.

Sai sempat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di salah satu apartemennya. "Gadis ini yang kau maksud?" ia menatap Temari dengan tatapan "kau gila". "Tentu saja, kau akan terke-" belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sai beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Gadis yang dibawanya kehadapan Sai tak bereaksi, ia hanya berusaha menerjemahkan apa yang terjadi.

Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan, Sai memijat keningnya sembari menghela napas panjang. Kakinya menuntunnya untuk keluar dari gedung dan menaiki mobilnya. Ia harus keluar dari tempat itu dan mencari udara segar. Mungkin ia harus pulang ke kediamannya, tidak ada tempat yang dapat memberinya kenyamanan selain kediamannya dahulu. Ia mendengus kesal. Apa semua ini lelucon? Gadis itu benar-benar kumuh dan... jika sang kakek melihatnya, kejadian selanjutnya dapat ia terka, ia akan langsung dijodohkan dengan salah satu wanita pilihan sang kakek, mutlak. Saat ini kariernya menanjak, dan saat itu pula semua mengacaukannya. Bagaimana wartawan itu akan membuat cerita tentang dirinya dan... ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Neji ternganga atas ulah Temari, "Kau benar-benar gila, namun ia sangatlah cocok. Jika di permak maka mungkin Shion pun akan kalah dengan penampilannya. Lihat?" ya, gaun yang dipilihkan Neji sebagai designer baju aktris sangat cocok di kenakan gadis yang baru saja ia temui itu. Tenten tersenyum sumringah menatap kaca. "Lihat nona, kau sangat... cantik sekali..."

Gadis itu menatap kaca rias yang memantulkan dirinya, sangat berbeda. Wajahnya yang kusam karena debu, pakaian pun sangatlah lusuh kini terlihat seperti bidadari. Ini seperti mimpi baginya, saat ia bertemu Temari di jalan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dengan sentuhan tangan Tenten, sang make over aktris handal dan gaun designer Neji, ia tersulap menjadi wanita yang cantik dan anggun. Ini membuatnya bingung sekaligus gugup. Ia masih ingat beberapa jam lalu, ia masih berstatus anak tiri di keluarga Yakoto, ibu tirinya lebih memilih menjadikannya seorang budak ketimbang anak angkat. Sebelumnya ia pernah bertinggal di panti asuhan. Namun, keluarga Yakoto mengadopsinya. Secepat kilat Temari menyulapnya manjadi saudara tiri Temari. Ia benar-benar bingung saat Temari mengatakan _'Sejak saat ini, kau sah menjadi saudara perempuan tiriku. Lihat?' Temari memperlihatkan kartu keluarga miliknya 'ada namamu disana, dan Nyonya Yakoto tak akan menyiksamu seperti tadi. Nenek sihir itu benar-benar menyebalkan, ia sangat perhitungan bahkan denganmu.' Ia tersenyum lebar ketika Temari memeluknya. 'tenang, kebahagiaanmu akan tiba sebentar lagi'_

"Kalian lihat? Pilihanku tak pernah meleset bukan?" Tak ada yang sulit bagi Temari, semuanya dapat diurus ketika ia mendapatkan akses bebas di Jepang dengan menggatas namakan keluarga 'Seijuro'. Dengan sejumlah uang dan surat-surat yang diperlukan ia dapat mengubah kartu keluarganya dengan waktu singkat. Ya, yang dipikirannya sedari tadi hanyalah 'bagaimana cara ia dapat menaikkan derajat keluarga gadis ini?' Ia sempat berunding dengan keluarganya, dan keluarganya menyetujui ide gilanya itu. 'Jika bukan karena kakek tua itu maka tak akan serumit ini permasalahannya' pikirnya. Ya, permasalahannya jika Sai mempunyai segintir ataupun segudang masalah maka masalah itu akan menjadi masalah pulanya sebagai manager, dan sekarang Nama Sai sangat dipertaruhkan disini. Bukan hal yang gampang untuk menutup mulut wartawan yang sering memutar-balikkan fakta. Setidaknya untuk saat ini media massa ataupun publik tak akan mengatakan gadis itu sebagai gadis kumuh, yang rela melakukan cara kotor untuk mendapatkan sang aktor tampan Sai karena kekayaannya.

.

N

E

X

T

.

Sai menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk miliknya setelah sesampainya di rumah. Tak ada yang dapat menandingi kasur ini, ia hanya butuh istirahat di dalam kamarnya yang nyaman. Ya, tak ada yang harus ia pikirkan. Ia harus tidur dan berharap ketika ia bangun maka yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup namun getaran telepon genggamnya sukses membuat matanya terjaga kembali.

Drrrt~  
Drrrt~

Ia mengangkat teleponnya dengan malas "Ya,"

"Aku dengar Temari sudah mmenyiapkan calon sitri untukmu, undang wanitamu itu kerumah kakek nanti malam, ada yang harus dibicarakan tentang pernikahanmu."

Apa?! Temari sudah mengatakannya dengan kakek tanpa persetujuan darinya? Nasib buruk kini benar-benar menimpanya. Ia dapat menyadari kini teleponnya terputus. Sunyi, ia mendecih. Saat ini ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang akan dilontarkan kakek juga keluarga besarnya. Hanya menatap wajah gadis itu saja, ia sudah dapat menerka bahwasanya ia adalah gadis yang sangat polos. Tentu saja, jika tidak sepolos dugaanya mengapa ia mau di ajak oleh Temari? padahal mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia dapat membayangkan tawaan yang menghina dirinya atas jawaban-jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh gadis itu. Menyebalkan.

"Baiklah Sai, siap atau tidak, kau harus menelan ini semua." Ia bergumam.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Hai, haha ketemu lagi ya. Wah, maap kalo banyak typo ya atau salah penempatan kata atau kalimat gaje.  
Ini aku selesain dalam 3 hari, kelanjutannya di chapter 2.  
Sebenernya niatnya sih ya aku bikin oneshot tapi karna aku pgn langsung publish yauda aku bkin 2 chapter aja.  
dan aku lg sng bkn fanfic ttg aktor dan aktris, pastinya beda dr fanfic laen karna ide aku ya, bisa di bilang gila. #apaancoba  
aku sengaja nyelipin akashi seijuro disini, karena planning aku buat fanfic ttg dia juga setelah ini dan ga jauh2 juga si kaya gini juga fanficnya.  
Apapaun itu, review please~  
review yah? yah? *plak #puppyeyes  
**_


End file.
